Romantic Getaway
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot request for KinleyOrton. Ted DiBiase Jr. and his wife haven't had any time together lately. So Ted plans a romantic getaway for the two of them for Valentine's Day.


This is a Valentine One Shot for KinleyOrton. I hope you and everyone else likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the oc. The story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Ted DiBiase smiled as he and his wife, Dana were packing to leave for a romantic Valentine's day vacation. As most of their items ended up in the bag, Ted asks if Dana was going to bring some lingerie. Dana disappears for a moment and when she re-enters the room, she is dressed in a very sexy outfit. The black, see-through lace that wrapped around her body, made Ted want her. When she turned around to show-off the back, Ted saw her thong just below her butterfly tattoo and he started to approach her. Laying his hands on her soft, firm ass he gave her a nice squeeze and then she walked out again.

This time when she returned she was wearing something even better!

The purple bra and matching thongs were completely see-through. Ted could see her hard nipples piercing through the thin fabric. She walked up to him and with her almost bare breasts pressed against his chest, she stood on her toes and kissed him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, with a sense of urgency. As their tongues rotated around each other, Ted ran his hands down her back and tightly squeezed her ass. Dana put her hands on Ted's chest and pushed away, telling him that he had to wait until they got to the cabin.

When they pulled up to the cabin, they gazed up at the tall wooden structure. They could smell the wonderful mountain air and the sounds of nature helped them both relax after their crappy week at work. Tired and exhausted they took their bags to the master suite. On the bed Ted saw hundreds of yellow rose pedals and all around were candles spreading the scent of freshly baked cookies. He turned to Dana with a look of surprise and he grabbed her and held her tightly. His embrace filled her heart with so much peace that she wanted to make love to him all night. Slowly he loosened his arms and their eyes met. Gently he kissed her and said, "I love you more than you will ever know." She smiled back and said, "I know, I love you too."

With laced fingers they walked out to the deck off the suite and saw the flowing waters of the stream and then they noticed the hot tub. Dana had called ahead and had the maids fill it and turn it on. While Ted's eyes were stuck on the hot tub, Dana began to undress. The solitude of the woods, the warm breeze, and the sounds of water were very calming and allowed Dana to relax enough to be frisky!

Ted turned his head and saw that his beautiful wife about undressing and a seductive smile came on his face. Leaning against the railing he began to watch as Dana lifted her shirt over her head. Now she had on different lingerie. Her bra was playful with green shamrocks on it. Seeing the shamrocks made Ted laugh, knowing he was going to get lucky! As Dana slid her shorts down, her green thongs with a large pot of gold on the front were revealed. Ted's smile got even bigger, getting excited about see what's behind that pot of gold!When Dana's final piece of out clothing was off, she saw that Ted was quite excited. She loved seeing him rise to the occasion. It was like unwrapping a gift from him every time. Dana walked over to him, got on her knees and with her teeth she began to pull at his belt. While her teeth were working, Ted closed his eyes and felt her hands slide up his shorts. The closer her hands got to him the happier he got! He loved feeling her on him, feeling her getting ready to take him.

When she pulled his boxers down Ted stared down at her waiting with great anticipation for her to take him in. Gently, with both hands Dana began to rub him. He felt her hands slide up and down. Ted closed his eyes and began to enjoy this, most amazing, moment. Every part of him ached to take her, to make passionate love to her.

Ted put his hands on her head and pulled her off. He said, "Stand up." When she stood, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his damn sexy chest and abs, and stepped out of his shorts and got into the hot tub. She then removed her bra and lucky panties and sat on him. With one quick motion Ted entered her.

Dana was incredibly tight and wet. With her breasts right at his face, Ted was in heaven; He grabbed one tightly with one hand and began to suck the other one. Her nipples were hard and made it easy for his tongue to play with them. He loved feeling her hard nipples in his mouth and how they felt when he sucked them in. Dana moaned as she rode him. His cock was deep inside her, touching all of her sweet spots.

Ted slid his hands down her stomach and began to rub her. He could feel his cock moving in and out of her, stretching her around him. With each suck of her nipple, she tightened brilliantly around him

Ted's heart began to quicken with excitement as he moved closer to climax. He grabbed Dana's ass and moved her up and down on him faster and faster until finally he exploded. The jolt inside her and his strong pulses drove her over the edge too. As they throbbed around each other, Ted, out of breath, rested his head on Dana's hot breasts. He began to kiss them, moving his lips around her nipples. Dana sighed with pleasure as he began to massage her breasts with his hands.

Slowly he moved his kisses up her chest, where he met her lips. Still shaking, Ted's lips surrounded her's with great passion and they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her wet body and pulled her close. The best feeling in the world to him was feeling her naked body pressed against his. "This is going to be a great trip," he said.

Please Review!


End file.
